Fue de madrugada
by Rain Liddle
Summary: Chakar Rabon y sus últimos instantes de vida.


** Fue de madrugada**

**1**

¿Dónde estás, Ángel de la Muerte? He esperado mucho tiempo, con mi herida atravesando vientre y pecho, las vísceras expuestas al aire turbio y mi caja toráxica repleta de agua estancada. Mi nombre es Chakar Rabon. Hola.

Nadie más que yo podrá verte llegar¿No es cierto? En éste instante que se disuelve en el tiempo. Te llevaste primero al Gran Kazana y ahora, con la guadaña todavía ensangrentada, vendrás pronto a darme el remate final. Al fin.

Al tardarte, me das una pausa para meditar mis días. En éste momento repleto de agonía, me abro paso hacia mis recuerdos.

Mi apellido es Rabon y soy el hijo de un comerciante. Poco y nada de linaje o realeza hay en mi sangre, que se mezcla injustamente con la mejor estirpe de los Reed, poseedores de títulos nobiliarios. Kazana se ha ufanado harto de ello, y esa era una de sus maniobras preferidas a la hora de conquistar mujeres.

He sido, de los alumnos del General Sokaro, el pequeño e inútil principiante. A nadie le ha importado jamás que Reed fuese el menor, con sus escasos diecisiete años. A los veinte con que descendí, seguía siendo el más inexperto. Pero también, al que siempre ignoraban.

Supongo que debería decir que fue fácil en nuestro grupo. A diferencia de los discípulos de la señorita Nine, nosotros nunca tuvimos problemas a la hora de disputarnos el favoritismo de nuestro Maestro. Ese lugar, era el de Kazana.

-Ustedes son una pila de mugre repugnante. Pero dentro de esa mugre repugnante¡Es Reed lo único que vale la pena estrujar!-Palabras de mi modelo a imitar, mientras palmeaba el hombro de mi mejor amigo y hacía que se tambaleara ligeramente, siempre sonriente a medias, como si hubiese esperado aún más de lo que había logrado. Esa tarde de entrenamiento en la montaña, él fue el único que logró sortear las trampas y llegar a tiempo a la zona señalada. Yo me quedé en las arenas movedizas a pocos metros. Soman cayó en una fosa.

No vayas a pensar que terminé por tenerle envidia. Todo menos eso. Es sólo que de alguna manera, lo que sucedía con Kazana, determinaba lo que pasaría conmigo, y consecuentemente, con Soman.

Un ejemplo es nuestra respectiva formación. Para ser Ballestero no tuve que entrenar tanto. Kazana me desgreñaba por no haber preferido arquería. De buena gana me hubiese ayudado, pues antes de declinar por la esgrima hacia la pubertad, su madre misma se había encargado de que aprendiera. En otros tiempos, llevar una ballesta era símbolo de ser un cobarde. Para mí, sigue siendo de ese modo. Es un arma que se usa a distancia y la flecha tiene tanto impulso que es difícil que un blanco sobreviva al primer tiro. No tuve que aprender más que a apuntar. La Inocencia hizo el resto.

Kazana sí tuvo un entrenamiento muy duro. Había que verlo despertar antes que el sol, darse un baño de agua helada y salir a correr dando puñetazos y patadas a un enemigo invisible.

Al fondo del tintero, quedaba Soman. Era el paria de nuestro grupo. Creo que si bien, nuestro Maestro jamás fue demasiado amable con ninguno de los tres, fue a Soman a quien más despreció durante el tutelaje.

En ésta situación, cuando todo lo veo perdido, mis manos se mueven en el aire, tratando de imitar el movimiento que pone en marcha un ataque: tensar la cuerda, jalar la llave. Quiero dar un paseo por mi vida. Ha pasado tan rápido, que ni tiempo he tenido de saborearla como se debe, como una vida merece ser degustada. Elijo sólo aquello que me interesa recordar: Los roces, unos pocos encuentros con cada uno de mis colegas. Y cambio las fichas de lugar. Hago lo que hubiese querido hacer realmente, y mis inhibiciones me prohibían.

En vez de permanecer con los hombros caídos, viendo a Kazana siendo felicitado, en tanto Soman era despreciado y yo ignorado, me levanto, grito, golpeo el suelo y señalo a mi Maestro, hasta que finalmente acepta que también nos esforzamos mucho. O me rompe la quijada de un puñetazo.

Ya no soy tan recatado y contenido. Como cuando hacíamos pausa entre misión y misión. Al igual que Kazana, me entrego a los placeres de la carne. Seduzco a las jovencitas más frescas, sin hacer distinción entre la hija de un alcalde y la más indecente obrerilla de fábrica. Bebo y bailo. Río con la frente apoyada en el hombro de mi amigo. Ya no tengo tiempo de reparar en Soman, como en el verdadero pasado, cuando mi timidez me impedía insinuar siquiera a una mujer que me debía algo por salvar su vida, y me quedaba junto a él, sin probar una sola gota de alcohol. Kazana nos reprochaba esa actitud.

Decía que yo lo hacía porque no tenía cojones para ser como él. Y yo le creía, me callaba y hacía girar mi dedo índice por la barra. Más de una vez, se enfrentó con Soman y las cosas terminaron mal.

Jamás vi a Soman beber. Me hubiera gustado que se llevara al menos un sorbo de algo , frente a mí, para poder decirme que era el alcohol de lo que estaba ebrio y no la angustia. En ocasiones me miraba con los ojos vaciados, como si estuviera lloviendo y no pudiera verme de verdad. Esa forma de mirar volvía loco de rabia a Kazana. Creo que pensaba que sería un reproche hacia su casta y superioridad.

Ahora que me descarno, pienso en las veces que vi a mis amigos peleando a puñetazos y cómo nunca fui capaz de meterme entre ambos, para separarlos. Siempre he sabido que Kazana guarda una daga diminuta en su bota izquierda. No me atrevería a insinuar que sería capaz de usarla. Fue un hombre de honor. Más que yo, sin lugar a dudas. Él sabía que Soman tenía familia. Pero estoy seguro de que –bajo efectos del alcohol, que jamás he experimentado, pero bien he presentado- no hubiese meditado mucho antes de borrarme del mapa con un buen golpe de filo. Yo no era nadie. Aunque trabajáramos juntos en la Orden, él lo sabía.

Ángel de la Muerte¿Por qué Soman nunca sufrió lo que yo? Ni siquiera ahora. Aún escucho de lejos su voz, suplicante. Es tan irónico. Kazana murió a mano limpia, fue instantáneo. Viniste por detrás de él. No te escuchó llegar, no tuvo tiempo ni de gritar, antes de que le arrancaras hasta el alma, inclusive. Luego yo, a medias vivo, todavía, después de tu toque macabro. Sé que a Soman no lo tocarás. Siempre se meten con Soman, pero nunca lo ignoran, como a mí, que sigo respirando penosamente¡Y tú eres incapaz de verlo, porque escuchas su súplica!

Kazana no dijo nada. Iba a gritar cuando se tambaleó , contemplando sus entrañas abiertas. Pero murió antes, mudo. Yo te arrojé una flecha y la esquivaste. Como una sombra, llegaste ante mí y me privaste de mi propio aliento…

Si pudiera volver a vivir, mi naturaleza sería sin lugar a dudas, malévola. Ya no sería el que espera todo el tiempo, dubitativo, azorado, aterrado. Ni el que se deja matar por ineptitud.

No seduciría a las mujeres. Las violaría y me sentiría orgulloso de tomar lo que es mío por derecho. Sin vergüenza alguna. Como Kazana. También muchachos jóvenes y frescos se me entregarían. Me atragantaría de carne y luego lucharía con avidez.

Luchar. Eso fue siempre inusual en mí. Ángel de la Muerte, yo peleaba porque me mandaban de arriba a hacerlo. Mis superiores. Porque mi familia confiaba en que tendría éxito y les daría algún honor. Yo peleaba, pero no con el corazón. Tenía (y sigo teniendo) miedo. De ti.

Ya nada me rodea. Me caigo hacia abajo, pero sin hundirme en el agua. Las gotas que se apoyan en mis ojos, lucen lejanas, como si en realidad me hubiese precipitado en un pozo.

No deseo evadirme, ni desear que pase pronto la agonía. La aferro, porque me hace razonar: Aún vivo. Atrapo el aire como si fuese un hilo delgadísimo entre mis dedos, en mi garganta. No pretendo salir de ésta con ese gesto de cobardía. Pero quiero saber si es verdad.

* * *

** Cut no murió y su crack tampoco...**_¡Lectores¿Me han extrañado mucho:::::Se queda parada, con los brazos extendidos, esperando un abrazo que jamás llega::::::__Vale, entiendo. :::::::Disimula el secarse una lágrima, sacando un pañuelo::::::::_

_Cut ha estado algo ocupada. Pero está haciendo todo lo posible por tener algo decente que subir. Bueno, en su defecto, tachemos "decente" y pongamos OOC._

_Dicho sea de paso: Éste disque fic que atenta contra la tolerancia de vuestros estómagos, está algo inspirado en un monólogo que tiene cierto personaje de Marcela Serrano en "Hasta siempre, mujercitas". No opinaré sobre ese "libro". Sólo diré que tendría que haberme comprado un helado en vez del mismo. Saludos. ñ.ñ  
_


End file.
